storytoolkitfandomcom-20200215-history
Chat Setup
= Latest update added an installation setup under chat settings. Some of the info on this page is out of date. Use the installation setup instead. = This is where you will configure your connection to Twitch's chatrooms. Make sure to follow the directions below carefully. Twitch Channel Copy and paste the link to your Twitch channel here. Twitch Username This is different from your channel in case you want to use a separate account. So you your twitch handle which is "bobbystreamer" and then you might have a second account called "bobbystreamer_bot". This is highly recommended since it will keep your mentions and whispers clear. Also, if you do accidentally release your Oauth key to your stream it wouldn't be your twitch account being compromised. Twitch Oauth At first setup, this option will not be visible because it is a private login key. It is very important you do not share this code with anyone as they would be able to use it to post messages as the account it is associated with. This is the reason it is highly recommended to use an alternate account. To generate a new oauth key, first login to the account you wish to use as the separate account. Then visit the Twitchapps and generate a new key. Click "I understand" in the chat settings to show the Oauth key box. Then paste in the oauth key with the "oauth:" text at the beginning. Make sure you click "Hide Oauth" to hide this from viewers. Auto Connect This is generally turned on unless you are having trouble with your connection. Leave this off until you know your connection works. Once you are able to connect using the "Connect" button at the bottom, you can turn this option on so that you connect automatically when you launch a new game. Use Separate Chatroom Twitch allows users to create a separate channel from their main chatroom. We can use these chatrooms to filter out the spammiest commands from the main chatroom including !bal, !buyitem, !buyevent, and !giftcoins. This still allows instructional and information commands in the main chatroom. Allow viewers to use any chat room? Turning on this feature allows viewers to use either the separate room, the main chat room, or whispering. This is a good option for those viewers who don't wish to spam but at the same time staying as mobile friendly as possible. You do not need to fill out these settings if you do not intend to use the separate chatroom Channel ID & Room ID This is public knowledge on how to attain this information from your channel. I have not found a simple way to do it but by opening up the developer tools in your browser it is not too difficult. You can check out the tutorial video on how to do that. Whispers In this next section, there are some settings for whispering. Unfortunately, the bot due to limitations on twitch cannot directly respond to viewers through whispers. However, if a viewer responds to the bot via whisper it will listen. The first setting on means any whispers from viewers will get their message output through the main chat room. With this off, it will try to send it to a separate room if it is available/turned on. The next two settings just set whether whispers are allowed/required. Connection At the bottom of the chat settings you have either have the Disconnect/Reconnect button or the Connect button. These are meant for the initial connection setup and for debugging. On first setup, after you have filled in the Channel, Username, and Oauth you can press the "Connect" button to test your settings. It will post a small Green "Connected" text above the newly appeared "Disconnect" and "Reconnect" buttons if it worked. Otherwise, hop into a new a game to troubleshoot your connection. In game, on your bottom toolbar you will have a window for "Toolkit". Open this up and check the output of the text box. If you see no output, you do not have a connection and need to reconnect. If you see Invalid Nick, that means your Oauth key is invalid/expired and you must generate a new one. If your game crashes upon connecting, double check all your chat settings. A successful connection will output anything you say into chat into the "Toolkit" window. An easy command to test if it is working is "!modsettings".